The Baby Project
by InOtherWords13
Summary: Meet Meghan Oxford. She's clever, sarcastic, short-tempered... and a kitsune. You've already met Benny Weir. Dorky, stupid, weird, yet cute. These two had little in common. In fact, the only thing they shared was their hate for one another. Little did they know that one day their whole lives would change due to one little thing. A baby.


_**I'm not much for introductions. I'm Tatiana, Tate, Weirdo, Loser, Dork, etc., but you may call me InOtherWords13 until I figure out what to change my username to... or one of those above names, I guess.**_

_**And, we all know I own nothing, so let's not even be all "Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV" because of course I don't. In fact, it wouldn't even be 'fanfiction' if I did. But just imagine if I did...**_

* * *

"I have no other choice but to pair you two up for this project!" Principal Hicks yelled, waving his finger. "You two are out of control!"

I roll my eyes and fold my arms. "It's not my fault that I _accidentally _almost broke his arm. I would have if those revolting teachers didn't stop me."

Then, the thing most relevant in this conversation has something to say. "I was assaulted, sir."

I scoff. "You were _not _assaulted. That wouldn't have happened had you not sprayed that stupid Dusk perfume on me, knowing I told you to keep a one hundred yard distance, which I told you because you spilled that grape juice all over my Calculus homework, which was worth my entire grade for that semester!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm in Calculus, too."

"For the _second _time this year."

"So are you!"

"Thanks to your dumbass!"

The Russian principal starts getting flustered. It was funny because he's really weird. He talks to himself. He's not very smart either. "I have to pair you guys up. It's the only way."

Now, I'm getting really annoyed. Paired up for what? I hated this evil, creepy being. Whatever we were paired up for, I hope he said it fast because I was about to walk out the door. Then again, that'd get me in more trouble.

"You two will be paired up for the baby project."

Three words. Fourteen letters. You have got to be kidding me. Protesting was my only option. What was I supposed to do?

"The baby project?! No, not the baby project! Wait, what's the baby project?"

I roll my eyes again. This idiot was... idiotic.

"But he's an idiot! Of all people in the world, you pair me up with... _that_." I say, pointing to the parasite standing next to me. Benny Weir.

"You're not exactly a charm either!" he shouts.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes _again. _

The principal wags his finger. "Nothing will change my mind. Ms. Oxford, I do request you fix this anger issue. And Mr. Weir, if you didn't creep her out so much maybe she'd like you." He adds, "Who knows? Maybe when this project is over, you'll end up friends... or something more."

I scoff. "Nothing will make me like him! He's retarded! And we will _never _be anything more than enemies!"

"You're so stubborn... and I really don't want to do this project."

We protested simultaneously until the principal cut us both off. "As the principal, it is my duty to keep all of you students in one tidy bunch, getting along. Except you two are out of control. This project is the best way for you two to bond and get used to each other. You have more in common than you think. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yeah. Whatever."

The principal looks at Benny, who's laughing. "What's so funny, doofus?" I ask.

"He said duty."

Why do people think that is funny? "You are _so _immature."

"Well, you are _no _fun." he retorts.

Really? _I'm _no fun? "Well, at least _I _have friends. _Friends_. Plural. More than one. Yep, that's right. Say it with me. _Friends_." I say, saying the last word slowly.

As Benny begins to respond... "Enough! Out of my office! No more nonsense!" His stupid accent annoyed the hell out of me. I bet it's fake. We both hurry out, going separate ways.

When I get home, I see my mom cooking. She owned a foreign foods restaurant and cooked all the time. Her restaurant had different sections like 'Greece', 'China', 'Japan', etc. It is a high end restaurant which gave the family good money. My dad is a marine biologist, so when I got a A- in Biology, I was "grounded" for a month. Actually, as bad it sounds, I've haven't been inside my mom's restaurant since I was eight and I'm just assuming what's inside of there based off of my faded memory.

"Hey, Mom." I greet.

"Hey, Meghan." she greets and pulls out a pan from under the sink, and stands up, hitting her head on the sink. "Ouch!"

Ladies and gentlemen, my deeply intelligent mother. My older brother Collin walks in, and my best friend Dani skateboards into the house, but falls on the carpet.

"Dani, I've told you about that skateboard." My mom tells her... again.

"Sorry, Mrs. O." Dani apologizes and takes her helmet off. "I should really wear my glasses when I'm skateboarding. I couldn't see a thing." Then she puts her glasses on and plops on the couch. Collin went straight for the refrigerator.

"Where's Clare?" My mom asks.

I quickly turn to Dani, who I last saw speaking to my sister. Dani shrugs. My younger sister Arabella runs in and hugs me. "I missed you, Meg! I went to the park and ate ice cream and threw up ice cream! You should have been there!" I smile.

I wish I were.

Clare eventually turns up. She was thirteen, going on fourteen, and started acting _that _way. She had probably been with her stupid friends. The bus dropped off my other two siblings-Katie and Alex-a little while later. The youngest, Wyatt, was sleeping.

In case you lost count, I have six siblings. Six souls I want to deeply destroy. That's my life, and it just got worse thanks to the stupid project.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

"Hello class. Today, we are going to be starting the baby unit." Mrs. Hamilton, the Child Development teacher says, "We will begin it with a project. Most sophomores, juniors, and seniors have done it, and you've probably heard all about it. The baby project. There are rules, and partners will be appointed by me."

The class groans. Well, in Benny and me's case, the partnership was appointed by Mr. Hicks.

"Settle down. The partners will work together for a month and raise a baby together, as parents. Now the rules..

Number one: If the baby cries for more than ten minutes, you will be deducted points for every minute the baby cries after that.

Number two: On the weekends, either parent will live with the other parent at their house." She pauses before saying, "For the hormonal, sex deranged teens in here, that listen their hormones, make sure to be safe if you choose to have sex." Ugh. Gross. I simply gape at the board in disgust as she continues.

"Number three: The fake babies you will get are very much like real ones. They will talk, cry, and need to be fed and changed. If their demands aren't met, you will be deducted points. Also, don't forget to burp the baby. Everything else is in a box, like a packet, the baby itself, diapers, bottles, clothes, food- fake food. If you ever run out, I will be happy to give you more. Make sure to read the packet carefully!

Number four: Record all information about the baby. Name, gender, actions, time when given food, etc. This will be given to you either Thursday or Friday. Until then, think about every thing that I mentioned. The babies will go off the second school is over, by the way. Now, when I call you and your partners name, come up and get you box. That is all."

You have to be fucking kidding me. Why did I even sign up for this class? Well, it was either that or Sex Ed, and Child Development and Sex Ed are two different things, and I don't plan on having sex with anybody anytime soon. Dani got herself stuck in there. Why was this stuff available to sophomores?

Mrs. Hamilton reads off the partners and I get impatient. "And finally, Meghan Oxford and Benny Weir are partners."

I cringe and get up to get the box, but Benny does instead. Good. I honestly didn't feel like getting up. I was starving. My friend Camille winks at me, mainly because she knows I hate Benny.

Who knew that class would eventually end? Well, it did. I didn't bother to take the box because... babies are gross. Coming from the girl with five younger siblings, I do rest my case.

Benny comes after me. The idiot could barely even carry the box. "Um, can you watch the... thing? You're the chick; you should take care of the baby."

I could not believe him. Unbelievable. Well, duh. Seriously. This is why I want to kill people like him. I mean, I haven't and I probably won't, but I'm a close second.

"Oh, so you see breasts and automatically think I know how to raise a child? I have no clue and one of my brothers is four months old. _We _are officially a team. That means we stick together. We are both going to have the _thing _every other day and... on the weekends, your house is fine because I have six siblings. And I'm not allowed to have boys over. Well, I'm sure if my parents knew that I hated you and it was for a project, they'd be fine but..." When I realized I was literally talking about nothing, I decided to shut up. Thankfully, lunch was next and I could drown myself in food.

Dani rushed up to me. "You'll never believe what happened. Ethan dropped his pencil in math class and... well, it was a number two pencil! I have a number two pencil! We are soul mates."

Dani has had this annoying crush on Ethan since kindergarten when he threw up chicken nuggets on her grandmother's sweater. She hated the sweater, but still has it because Ethan's DNA is on it. One time, I caught her making out with it. Anyways, he doesn't even know she exists. There's no reason to really remember the girl you puked on when you were five. She's always talking about the guy. Dani doesn't have to tell him that she likes him, but he should at least know that she exists.

When I get my lunch, I tell Dani what happened in Child Development, but like any other time I try to tell her about my life...

"And, Mrs. Hamilton totally just paired me up with the guy because Principal Hicks said so. It's not fair. Why should I be paired up with Benny?"

"Well, Ethan_ is _his best friend, but more importantly, the guy of my dreams. God, I'm such an idiot. Should I talk to him?"

"Danielle. Did you even hear what I just said?"

She didn't because she was drooling over Mr. Mathlete. It was so freaking annoying. "Yeah. Stuff about Benny. Do you like him?"

That must be a rhetorical question. "Hell no."

"First, don't swear. Second, you should totes date him! Then, you and him can double date with Ethan and me."

Dani claimed that she was a 'Meghanny' shipper because, one: If I date Benny, she can have a leadway to Ethan, and we can double date and all that mythical stuff. Two: She was a hopeless romantic, convinced that Benny and I had these deep, hidden feelings for each other.

I sigh. "He's not your boyfriend. Remember, he's in love with the senior, who's beautiful and tall, and beats you any day.

"Well, some friend you are. You're _supposed_ to help me plot _against_ her. _Not _tell me I can never _compete_ with her."

This was stupid and I was hungry, therefore angry. "I'm telling you the truth. You like a guy who has a friend who I hate. Oh, I hate him so much."

"How did we get to talking about Benny?"

"The same way we got to talking about Ethan." I made my point, but Dani is very argumentative...

"Well, I thought I'd bring him up."

As mean as I could have been, I decided to be nice. I had a whole list of comebacks swirling around my brain. "Well, Dani, you thought wrong. Can we talk about something besides dork for a while?"

"You hate when I'm happy, don't you?"

"Why set your sights on Ethan? Why not Collin, or Steven, or one of those sport freaks."

She sighs and flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "A: Collin's hot, but he's your brother. B: Steven is all hairy and stuff."

Collin, as in my brother Collin? I was talking about Collin Somerhalder. Well, it starts with an S, but Somerhalder just sounds way sexier. I'll need an image of a hot guy in my head if I have to work with Benny for a month. Maybe I should make Joseph Morgan, a. k. a. my biggest celebrity crush, my screensaver. He beats out all the guys on Pretty Little Liars, not to mention Leonardo DiCaprio. Okay, now I'm fantasizing.

"You think my brother is hot? He's disgusting. I meant Collin Somerhalder."

Dani rolls her eyes. "It's Collin Santos. Why do you care if I think your brother is hot?"

"Uh because he's my brother and he attracts girls, for some reason, the same way he attracts fungus. He's going to hurt you, like he hurt Wren, and I'll be caught in the middle. I mean, I'll side with you, but... you know. He is also _my _brother and I don't want you to date him, and as my friend, you should respect that."

"Jeez, Megs. I meant that... Collin Somerhalder... was hot. Your brother is, like, totally... _my_ brother. Let's talk about Ethan now!"

I roll my eyes and sit down at my table, which consists of Dani, me, Camille, and my friend Paris, who didn't get along so well with Dani.

"What's up with the Blonde Express?" Paris asks, referring to Dani, rather than Camille who's also blonde.

Dani rolls her eyes, but she has no idea how to really do it. She looked like she was crosseyed. "What's up with the Hothead of the Redheads?"

That was terrible. Dani really needed to work on her insults. The good thing about Dani was that she knew how to cheer me up and was like my sidekick. My other half, but the two of us together is definitely not a whole. I've never been whole, with anybody actually. Not even my huge family.

"I'm the hothead? Well, at least I'm not, 'Oh, Ethan, this, Ethan, that.' Pathetic."

Dani slams her lunch tray down, breaking it. They fight just as much as Dani talks about Ethan. All the time.

Camille is putting lip gloss on, ignoring them. I just eat my hamburger, but that doesn't satisfy my hunger, which I should probably explain.

I'm a kitsune. I found out when I was twelve. Basically, the same time most girls go on their period. Well, that didn't exactly happen to me. Unlike most supernatural people, I didn't get it from my genes and no one knew. Not even Dani or my mom. I had to keep it to myself, which beyond complicated my life. I don't know why I did. I just could never bring myself to telling them. Like when I told Jason... who is... well, no one important in my life... anymore.

School seemed to just drag on...

I was sitting in my room, enjoying my Wednesday night. Well, actually I was re-watching the entire first season of The Vampire Diaries on Netflix while eating ice cream. I rarely got time to myself and I knew that I wouldn't get any this weekend.

"Elena, your choice is obvious. Just choose.." My mom quickly came in while I was talking to myself... or the television.

"Meghan, someone is at the door."

With a mouthful of ice cream, I say, "Unless it's the pizza guy, tell them to leave."

"No, Meghan, it's... oh, it's a boy. I can't believe that a boy is here, especially to see you." Well, I'm offended. "Oh, is that the vampire show? The first season was a blow, but I'm all for the third. Team Stefan."

I sigh. "Mom. Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" She shrugs. "Damon is a much better choice. Team Damon, all the way."

I drag myself to the door after a funny, but serious talk with my mom. "Mom, no one is at the door."

"Huh, they must have left."

I'm not falling for this again. "I know what this is. Based on my low level of eagerness to see a boy at the door, you want to speak to me because it was in your parenting book to connect with your eldest daughter before she runs away and gets eloped with a guy named Thor.""

My mom was reading a parenting book, if that's not obvious. It was written by lady who had a daughter named Grace. She could never connect with Grace, who had a huge level of eagerty (or eagerness because eagerty is not a word) to talk and meet boys. Long story short, Grace elopes with a guy who goes by the name of Thor, cheats on him, gets pregnant, gives up the children, goes into porn, and then ultimately returns to her mother's house at twenty nine years old. Balder then Amanda Bynes, and just as equally as screwed up, Grace eventually marries again, but is separated two months later and goes to rehab where she gives birth to a child and names her... Hope. For my mom, that's a tearjerker. Grace died during the childbirth, only thirty years old. My favorite part was when she declared her love for Thor and her mom said, "No! Who knows what he's been up to with Loki?" I laugh at the thought.

"Meghan, are you even listening?"

I shake my head. "You know, I have to go partake in a school assignment with a huge idiot. Bye, mom." I say, and scurry out the door. I climb in my bedroom window to gather my necessities that I'll need. My phone, some clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and Riley are all placed in my duffel bag. I knew Benny needed help just by the way he looked. I was surprised because he asked during lunch. It went like this:

_"Can you help me with this baby thing?"_

_"If you don't annoy me, I'll be over your house tonight."_

_"Great, it's a date!"_

_"In your dreams."_

_"I meant, like a date with.. the baby... the fake baby."_

_"Sure he did." Dani butts in._

Oh, and Riley was my stuffed bear. I've had her since as long as I can remember. Rilakkuma was the Japanese word for bear, but I shortened it to Riley. My mom told me that we visited Japan and I won it as a gift. I didn't remember it that way, but I didn't remember much of my past or my childhood, for that matter. I've slept a night without her since I was kid. It's like she was a part of me.

Benny was unfortunately my neighbor, but it came in handy now because the walk was short. I knocked on his window and he reluctantly opened it. I climbed in and almost fell over, expecting there to be a stench. There wasn't.

The baby was crying. I look at the plastic demon, then at the real demon, and then back at the plastic demon. "Try throwing it in the toilet. It will shut up then, won't it?"

He sighs and lays back on his bed. "What's wrong?" I ask, sitting on his bed. Why did I care? I had no idea where my sudden interest in Benny Weir's life was coming from.

"I have to do a project with a really mean person and I can't get out of it or I'll probably fail that class and be stuck in high school until I'm forty."

I'm not mean. Well, maybe I just have a small temper issue.

"Well, when this day is over, there's only thirty days left. Just get over it, you're being whinier than Satan's plastic little helper."

"And you're being mean again."

I roll my eyes. "Well, I'm leaving, so whatever."

"Running away from your problems?"

Normally, I don't listen to what he says, but that hit close to home, which is ironic because my house is less than thirty feet away. I do run away from my problems. A lot.

"Well, you're..." I begin. Right. He's right and I can't even admit it in my thoughts. I wonder what my conscience thought.

_I say we leave and get home fast. Mom is making brownies!_

She made a really good point. Why would I miss out on brownies?

_Then again, Benny really needs your help and you need an A in this class.. Come on. You run away from your problems._

"But why would I run away from brownies?!" I scold that crazy bitch inside of me, apparently out loud.

I have an idea.

Benny seemed caught off guard by me shouting at myself. "Give me the devil and I'll go home since apparently..." I stop talking when I see a figure run to my porch.

"Pst!" They turn to me. It's Clare, in a dress that shows the cleavage she doesn't have and her ass that doesn't exist.

She comes up to the window. "Don't tell me you're sleeping with _him_."

"No. Look at his face."

"Yeah, it's cute in a dorky, nerdy kind of way. Good choice, Meg." Benny shrugs, agreeingly (which I think is a word).

My sister had on black lipstick, her hair was all weird, she had on the shortest gold dress, and a leather jacket hanging from her arm.

I sniff. "Have you been drinking?"

"No." she lies.

Then she sniffs. Her eyes are watery.

"Clarissa, give me the cocaine." Her name isn't really Clarissa. I just wanted to sound all mature and authorative.

"I don't have any-"

"Give. Me. The. Cocaine. Now. Along with whatever else you have."

She hands me cocaine, a few sprinkles of weed, marijuana, and some cigarettes. "That's okay. I can just get more from my friends."

"Whatever."

Then she looks worried. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"Uh, hell yeah."

Tears weld up in her eyes. "Please don't."

"If I decided not to tell her, what could you possibly do for me?"

She thinks. "I'll-I'll watch that baby from your class." I turn to Benny.

"What do you think?"

"She is a bad influence on Menny."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I named the baby. It's Benny and Meghan. Our pairing name." Guess I'll have to tell Dani that 'Meghanny' is out.

"You know it's not real, right?" I say, taking the no-longer-crying baby and handing it to Clare. She's disgusted with it at first sight, then walks home.

It's silent in his room for a while. "I guess I can leave."

That statement left me confused when I woke up the next morning in my pajamas on his shirtless chest. What grossed me out more? That I was in his bed, let alone touching him, or my pool of drool. I have no idea. I'm just confused.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

_**How was it? I'm happy that I finally finished Day 1. This was going to come out in December, but then I thought: Should it debut in November or December? Is it a November story or a December story? Yeah, I'm weird... Anyways, review, favorite, follow, and most of all: ENJOY!**_

_**By the way, tell me if you spotted mistakes in case I didn't correct everything. I really hate grammatical errors.**_

_**Oh, and they're sophomores in this story... Some stuff seems unimportant, but it will all tie together later. Trust me. As cliché as this story is, there's a few twists to make it less predictable. Happy Thanksgiving and Happy (Or is it 'Merry') Hanukkah to all the Jews out there. I'm not Jewish, but I know a lot of people who are, so I know that it's today. Have fun and stuff! I'm so Jelly... And now I'm hungry...**_


End file.
